


Джон Бендер любит Стива Харрингтона

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Билли старается. Нет, правда.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [John Bender Loves Steve Harrington](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689700) by [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon). 



> Продолжение фика Billy Hargrove Sucks, который перевела MandoDiao : https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055432
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Билли торчал в школьной библиотеке и безуспешно пытался учить уроки, наблюдая, как Стив теребит цепочку на шее. Он сидел рядом, но не слишком близко, потому что оба они были теми еще параноиками. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы он не пялился на руки Стива. 

Стив был одет в дурацкую желтую рубашку-поло c коротким рукавом. Харрингтон был крепким, подкачанным, но все еще довольно мягким, и для Билли в этом было что-то странно-притягательное. 

Он сидел и размышлял, как сильно ему хочется укусить Стива за бицепс. Тем временем Стив рассеянно достал из-под воротника цепочку и, не отрывая глаз от учебника по экономике, принялся ее теребить. Он сидел, облокотившись на стол, и выглядел совершенно обыденно. Билли особо не задумывался об этом, пока Стив не поймал его взгляд, а затем намотанная на пальцы серебряная цепочка коснулась сначала его губ, а затем и кончика языка. Это было чертовски возбуждающе.

Стив подмигнул Билли. Билли ухмыльнулся в ответ и одними губами произнес: 

— Пошел в жопу.

Стив насмешливо приподнял брови, словно спрашивая: «Обещаешь?»

Билли покачал головой, представляя себе все возможные способы, как он заставит его заплатить за это, когда они останутся наедине в БМВ Стива (было особое удовольствие в том, чтобы осквернить этот символ статуса). 

Билли открыл тетрадь, снял колпачок с ручки и нарисовал гигантский, извергающий семя член, приделал к нему стрелочку и написал: ВОТ ЭТО ОКАЖЕТСЯ У ТЕБЯ В ГЛОТКЕ.

Стив изогнул бровь, склонился над тетрадкой, нарисовал огромную руку, пририсовал к ней стрелочку и подписал: А ЭТО ОКАЖЕТСЯ У ТЕБЯ В ЗАДНИЦЕ.

Билли прыснул от смеха. Они пока не делали ничего и близко похожего. Не то чтобы Билли не хотел. Просто он и так уже был счастлив, что ему дрочит и отсасывает первый парень в школе, на которого он смотрел и думал: Тот Самый.

Поэтому не то чтобы он не думал об этом. Еще как думал.

Билли нарисовал нечто, смутно напоминающее язык. ВОТ ЧТО ОКАЖЕТСЯ У МЕНЯ В ЗАДНИЦЕ.

Стив покраснел и с улыбкой покачал головой.

Билли услышал за спиной кашель и мигом закрыл тетрадь. Параноик. 

 

Драку Билли плохо помнил. Когда он задумывался об этом, все было словно вспышки: смачный удар лоб в лоб, расквашенная и удивленная донельзя физиономия Стива, звон разбитой тарелки. Что он ясно помнил, так это как очнулся у Байерсов и несколько мгновений не мог понять, как вообще здесь оказался. Дом здорово смахивал на психушку; повсюду были расклеены карандашные рисунки. Он помнил, как сел на полу и уставился на свои разбитые костяшки. Все болело. Руки еще долго тряслись, и он никак не мог взять в толк отчего так. Ведь на его счету было множество потасовок. Он помнил распахнутый настежь холодильник и вывалившую оттуда здоровую дуру, завернутую в брезент. 

Билли растерялся, к горлу подкатил приступ тошноты, и он выскочил на улицу, даже не пытаясь разглядеть, что же там было. На свежем морозном воздухе ему стало легче, и он все вспомнил.

Он избил Стива. Он хотел его избить, хотел сделать ему больно. Хотел всех вокруг заставить страдать, чтобы они могли почувствовать то же, что и он. Счастливее он от этого не становился, но это приносило своеобразное удовлетворение.

Он помнил, как Макс возвышалась над ним, стоя с бейсбольной битой наперевес. На долю секунды он и правда ее испугался. Позже в голове у него мелькнула мысль: «А она ведь круче меня».

Он и представить себе не мог, чтобы вот так выступить против отца, как выступила против него Макс.

После всей этой заварушки он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он больше не кайфовал, докапываясь до окружающих, докапываясь до Макс. Ему больше не удавалось заставить ее ходить по струнке, как заставлял его самого отец. Кайф был единственным, что держало Билли на плаву. Это было сложно выразить словами, но если бы он попытался, это прозвучало бы примерно так: «Тебе ебут мозги? Так выеби их кому-нибудь еще. Трахайся, бухай и сдохни в конце. А кто поступает иначе, тот просто идиот и слабак».

Когда Билли перестало с этого штырить, ему пришлось искать облегчения в других вещах. На помощь пришла водка. В выпивке Билли ни черта не смыслил, но по традиции предпочитал пиво. Парень из винного магазина в пригороде даже не спросил у него в первый раз документы. На какое-то время выпивка помогла, притупив боль. Но кончилось все тем, что в один прекрасный день он столкнулся на улице со Стивом Харрингтоном.

В школе после той драки он игнорировал Стива или делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Он не был уверен, что ему когда-нибудь хватит духу извиниться, если только он заранее слегка не накатит. И то не факт.  
После «Клуба «Завтрак» они это не обсуждали. Они говорили о других вещах. Билли в принципе не думал, что кому-нибудь расскажет о таком. Он рассказал Стиву про Криса, паренька, с которым его застукали. Крис был бледным и хилым, и его вечно в последнюю очередь выбирали водить во время игры в вышибалы. К тому времени Билли уже вел себя как редкостная скотина, но все же они нашли общий язык, и Билли пригласил его к себе «позаниматься». Билли всегда был атлетичным пареньком, но к четырнадцати годам он здорово накачал мускулы. Он чувствовал себя большим и сильным. Но недостаточно. В тот раз отец взял его за грудки, приподнял над полом и шарахнул об стену. Он помнил, как с грохотом хлопнула дверь и сбивчивые торопливые шаги Криса, когда тот уносил ноги. 

Он рассказал об этом Стиву, и Стив пробормотал какие-то бессмысленные успокоительные слова, которые обычно звучат, как полная чушь. Но затем Стив поцеловал его и прошептал, что все в порядке, все хорошо и будет еще лучше. 

Он рассказал Стиву, как отец впервые дал ему оплеуху. У него тогда пошла кровь из носа. Он помнил свое удивление по этому поводу, словно на него снизошло осознание. Пожалуй, дети не должны такое испытывать.

Эх...

Все это длилось ужасно долго. Время от времени отец мог отвесить ему затрещину, иногда без предупреждения, так что приходилось все время быть настороже, на случай, если ты что что-то натворил и не помнишь об этом. 

Но о том, как он очнулся в том доме, или как у него тряслись руки, Билли Стиву не говорил. Просто не мог. Он не рассказывал Стиву, как ему пришлось идти домой, так и не разыскав Макс, и что за этим последовало. 

Он не рассказывал Стиву о том, что практически спровоцировал отца в тот раз, потому что хотел, чтобы его ударили. Он был зол как черт и даже не понимал, что это из-за того, что ему нравится парень, а он избил его. Отделал, как бог черепаху, и теперь у него даже руки дрожат. На следующее утро он выглядел почти так же хреново, как Стив. Увидев это, Макс только нахмурилась. Наверное, она решила, что это все последствия стычки у Байерсов. После этого они едва ли обменялись и парой слов. Между ними установилось молчаливое перемирие. Макс его игнорировала, и это было прекрасно.

После «Клуба «Завтрак» все вообще казалось прекрасным и удивительным. 

— Ты забираешь Макс сегодня после школы? — шепотом спросил Стив.

— Не, она поедет с Синклером.

— Махнем на карьер?

— Да, черт побери.

Карьер был «их» местом. На самом деле, это было излюбленное место всех старшеклассников в Хокинсе, но они нашли там укромный уголок, где не так-то просто было разглядеть Камаро, а случись что, они могли быстро слинять по объездной дороге.

Забившись в самый дальний угол в библиотеке, где никто не мог их увидеть, Стив под столом положил руку Билли между колен. 

— Этот день никогда не кончится, — пробормотал он, не отрывая глаз от домашней работы.

Стив вдруг резко дернулся и пробормотал: «Что за черт...» Он подобрал с пола скомканную бумажку, которую кто-то запустил ему в голову. Билли с угрожающим видом обернулся, высматривая обидчика, но с виду все прилежно занимались.

— Расслабься, — сказал Стив. — Это просто записка. 

Он развернул записку, и Билли заглянул ему через плечо.

— Слышал про женский туалет? — прочел Стив и скорчил гримасу. — Чего?

Билли закусил губу. У него были проблемы. Сто пудов.

В тот момент это казалось хорошей идеей.

Нет, правда.

Правда казалось.

После библиотеки они направились в спортзал, и Билли делал вид, что он сама невинность и эта таинственная записка не имеет к нему ни малейшего отношения.

— Знаешь... Я, пожалуй, зайду и быстро гляну, что там такое, — сказал Стив, махнув рукой в сторону женского туалета в восточном крыле. — Я опоздаю на физкультуру. Увидимся уже там.

— А... Ну да, конечно, — Билли крутанулся на пятках и двинулся дальше. 

Дело принимало плохой оборот. Он облажался по полной.

Он был почти уверен в этом. 

Хоть Билли и не спал с женщинами, он знал, как быть с ними романтичным. Он знал, что им нравится. Знал, что сказать, чтобы заставить их трепетать. Знал, как выкрутиться из любой ситуации, в которой была замешана женщина, предпочитающая мужчин, неважно каких.

Но он никогда не встречался с парнями и никогда не был так влюблен. К тому же, глядя на свои сбитые костяшки, он иногда испытывал настолько сильное чувство вины, что у него начинали дрожать руки...

Он холил и лелеял свой мачизм, даже если со стороны это и выглядело как самовлюбленность. Но на самом деле крутить шуры-муры с приятелем было пиздец как сложно. Особенно, с учетом того, что отец по-прежнему держал руку на пульсе, высматривая малейшие признаки, что Билли все еще думает о парнях.

Поэтому он понятия не имел, как быть романтичным.

 

Вот черт.

Билли дошел до спортзала, переоделся в футболку и шорты, но играл спустя рукава, особенно когда увидел, как в зал вошел Стив и уставился прямо на него с таким видом, будто он глазам своим не верит.

Когда остальные ребята увидели Харрингтона, все бросили игру и принялись свистеть и аплодировать, пока тренер не велел им утихнуть.

Они не могли поговорить прямо сейчас, у всех на глазах. Вместо этого им пришлось кружить друг напротив друга в игре. Стив гонялся за Билли по всему залу и сверлил его взглядом, а Билли отводил глаза.

В душевой у них наконец появилась возможность перемолвиться словечком. Как правило, принимая вместе со Стивом душ после тренировок, Билли изо всех сил боролся со стояком, но в этот раз он просто шмыгнул носом и подставил голову под обжигающие струи воды.

— Это твоих рук дело? — спросил Стив. — Какого черта... Зачем?..

— Любопытно, что ты сразу меня заподозрил, — пробормотал Билли.

— Так это был ты? 

— Ага.

— Зачем ты вообще... зачем, зачем, зачем! — в голосе Стива зазвучали истерические нотки.

— Ну, ясно же, что это _комплимент_ , а не оскорбление, — подчеркнул Билли. 

 

А дело было вот в чем. В женском туалете в восточном крыле кто-то нарисовал маркером на стене толстый эрегированный член, прямо на веселенькой салатовой плитке. Во всех подробностях. И пририсовал вокруг небольшие штрихи, видимо, призванные изобразить нечто вроде сияния. К этому огромному члену вела стрелка, возле которой в скобках можно было прочесть незамысловатую надпись: (Харрингтон). 

— Но почему в женском туалете? — покачал головой Стив. Он выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Ну не мог же я нарисовать его в мужском, — возразил Билли, словно это было очевидно. — Тогда бы все всё поняли. С чего бы вдруг парню рисовать член другого парня, если только он не большой поклонник этого самого члена?

— Ты пытался обставить дело так, будто это нарисовала девчонка? — сказал Стив, нахмурив брови. — Билли... Девушки не рисуют члены на стенах.

Они выключили воду, и Билли тут же схватил полотенце. Он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым, стоя совершенно голым во время стычки со своим парнем. Но по крайней мере, остальные ребята уже свалили.

— Я пытался быть... гм-м, — промычал Билли, зарывшись лицом в полотенце. 

Он натянул джинсы на влажную кожу, и они сразу намокли. Он надел чистую рубашку, накинул сверху джинсовку, взял в охапку учебники и пинком захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика.

— Каким? — спросил Стив. — Каким ты пытался быть?

— Никаким! Забудь!

Билли рванул было из раздевалки, когда Стив его окликнул, крикнув вдогонку:

— Мы все еще собираемся на карьер?

— Да! Встретимся там!

 

После уроков Билли курил на парковке и, конечно, не мог не заметить вереницу парней, которые, проходя мимо Стива, отбивали ему пять ладонью. Не укрылось от его внимания и то, как Стив с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Билли никогда раньше не встречал прежнего Стива. Он только про него слышал. Король Стив, мальчик с серебряной ложкой во рту. А потом с ним что-то случилось. Билли подозревал, что это была Нэнси. Новый Стив мог злиться сколько угодно, но в нем по-прежнему оставалось что-то от прежнего Стива, который считал историю членом на стене чертовски забавной.

Их глаза встретились, и Билли развел руками, словно пытаясь сказать: «Ну, что я тебе говорил?» 

Стив закатил глаза.

— Билли, — Макс появилась из ниоткуда и спрыгнула со скейта. — Сестра Лукаса заболела. Отвезешь меня домой?

Вот черт.

Стив все еще смотрел на него. Билли провел пальцем по горлу, и физиономия у него вытянулась. 

Что ж, может, позже ему удастся улизнуть. Похоже, вселенной было насрать, как сильно ему хотелось отсосать Стиву Харрингтону в этот чудесный день. Временами вселенная была той еще садистской сволочью.

 

В машине Билли, как обычно, помалкивал. После той драки это вошло у него в привычку.

Скейт лежал у Макс на коленях, она барабанила по нему пальцами.

Билли смотрел на дорогу, зажав сигарету в зубах, и стряхивал пепел на пол.

— У тебя были еще какие-то дела? — спросила Макс с опаской.

— Не-а.

Дома Билли обнаружил на кухонном столе записку: «Будем поздно. Билли, приготовь Макс ужин».

Почерк был отцовский.

Билли сжал челюсть. Ему хотелось треснуть что-нибудь кулаком. Но вместо этого он закинул учебники к себе в комнату и переоделся в футболку. Закрыв за собой дверь, Билли принялся мерить спальню шагами. Он чувствовал себя как в ловушке. 

Билли включил музыку и закурил. Внутри закипал гнев. Не было ничего необычного в том, что они собрались провести вечер вдвоем и спихнули на него Макс (как будто она несмышленыш, а не здоровая кобыла и ей уже почти четырнадцать), но в прошлый раз Билли здорово ударился об угол комода, когда отец пихнул его за то, что он неправильно сложил выстиранное белье. Или еще за что-то. Билли плохо помнил детали. Но следующие несколько дней он старался не снимать рубашку. Слава богу, Стив не обратил внимание.

В прошлом году школьный психолог, заподозрив, что его бьют дома, затащил Билли в свой кабинет. Билли все отрицал. Он едва проронил и слово, которое не прозвучало бы как оскорбление. Но одну вещь он запомнил. Тот парень сказал: 

— Ты ведь ненавидишь своего отца. Хочешь однажды с ним поквитаться? Тогда не будь как он.

И теперь Билли сидел на кровати, сжимал кулаки и курил. В любом случае не стоило срываться на Макс, это не принесет ничего хорошего. Никакого удовольствия. Все станет только хуже.

Дело было даже не в записке. Он все время представлял, как отец бросился на него той ночью. Именно так, как Билли сам хотел броситься на него.

Он затянулся сигаретой и зажмурился.

— И снова я иду сам по себе... — пробормотал Билли, подпевая словам песни, не замечая, как по щекам текут слезы. — По единственной дороге, что знаю... 

Это было глупо. Не из-за чего было так расстраиваться. 

«Плачешь как педик», — сказал бы на это отец.

Чтобы отвлечься, Билли сел за уроки, и к половине шестого он чувствовал себя уже лучше. 

Макс он обнаружил на кухне. Она сидела за столом, делала уроки и поедала «Фритос». В поисках еды Билли направился к кухонному шкафчику.

— Не надо возиться с ужином, — проворчала Макс. — Я сама могу себе приготовить.

— Нельзя есть одни чипсы, — возразил Билли. 

Под ее протестующие вопли он убрал со стола пакет. Не то чтобы ему было не наплевать. Но отец все равно узнает. И Билли пришло в голову, что если он будет осторожен в мелочах, то ни о чем серьезном отец не догадается. Стоило попробовать. 

В холодильнике он нашел «Гамбургер Хелпер» и упаковку говяжьего фарша. Он достал из кухонного шкафа большую сковородку и с грохотом поставил ее на плиту.

— Ты же не умеешь готовить, — заявила Макс, наблюдая за его манипуляциями.

— Раньше я все время готовил, — он вылил на сковороду немного масла и высыпал туда фарш, предварительно разделив его ложкой на части. — К тому же, «Гамбургер Хелпер» придумали для дебилов. Кто угодно справится с этим дерьмом.

— Это когда ты все время готовил?

— До твоей мамы.

Некоторое время они оба молчали. Билли пришла в голову дикая мысль пригласить Стива на ужин. Макс, чувствуя, что разговор иссяк, спросила:

— Почему ты изменился?

— Потому что.

— Потому что почему?

— Потому что, Макс! — Билли со вздохом провел рукой по волосам. — Мне жаль. Я вел себя как придурок.

— Тебе жаль, — ощетинилась Макс. — И что, думаешь, теперь все тип-топ, раз тебе жаль?

— Я этого не говорил! — Он топнул ногой, отвернулся и помешал мясо. — И я готовлю ужин, потому что он надерет мне задницу, если я не сделаю, как он велел. Не делай вид, что ты этого не понимаешь.

— Ты просто пытаешься меня разжалобить. Только мне тебя вовсе не жаль!

— Прекрасно! Вот и не надо! 

Мясо начало подрумяниваться. Билли достал из холодильника пучок салата-латука и бутылку соуса.

— Так значит он был по отношению к тебе таким же засранцем...

— Он и есть засранец.

— ... как и ты по отношению ко мне?

— Типа того.

— А теперь ты изменился? 

Билли пожал плечами и достал миску для салата. Затем остановился, сделал глубокий вздох и потянулся за телефоном.

— Я позову к нам кое-кого, — пробормотал он.

— Сейчас?

— Цыц! 

— Фу, — донесся до него бубнеж Макс. — Это, должно быть, Томми. 

Вот что Макс услышала со своего места:

— Привет... Эм, может, это прозвучит странно, но... Ты не хочешь прийти ко мне на ужин? Нет, нет, их нет дома. Я готовлю ужин для Макс. Ага. Нет, все отлично. Они поздно вернутся. Да, можешь припарковаться прямо перед домом. Окей. Круто, — он издал негромкий смешок и повесил трубку. А затем снова принялся резать салат. 

— У тебя что, появилась подружка? — спросила Макс. Ее голос вдруг прозвучал чересчур громко. 

Билли остановился, нож завис в воздухе над салатом. 

— Нет.

— А прозвучало, как будто да.

— Ну, это не так. Господи!

Билли добавил к мясу макароны, пакетик соуса и немного молока. Потом ненадолго отвлекся от готовки, чтобы поправить волосы и переодеть футболку. Это заняло уйму времени. Он нервничал.

Отец наводил на него ужас, а все остальные вызывали либо равнодушие, либо презрение, либо гнев.

Самые сложные чувства вызывала у него Макс. 

Но Стив Харрингтон умудрился заставить его нервничать. И самое безумное заключалось в том, что он даже не думал об этом. 

«Гамбургер Хелпер» все еще кипел на медленном огне, Билли вяло помешивал его, когда раздался настойчивый стук в дверь.

Билли не успел и слова сказать, как Макс со вздохом вскочила на ноги.

— Да-да, я открою.

Билли обернулся с деревянной ложкой в руке.

— Э...

Он слышал, как Макс воскликнула:

— Стив! Что ты здесь делаешь?

В ответ раздалось тихое бормотание.

— А. Ну ла-адно.

Макс вернулась на кухню, следом за ней вошел Стив. Она выглядела обескураженной, но на лице было заметно облегчение. 

— Пришел Стив... Харрингтон? Кажется.

Стив прислонился к дверному косяку. В руках у него была коробка печенья. Он смущенно улыбнулся во весь рот. 

— Я принес «Малломарс».

Билли кивнул и сделал вид, что сердце вовсе не заколотилось у него в груди.

— Круто. Спасибо.

Он старался не пялиться на Стива. Тот переоделся в розовую рубашку-поло, в которой он выглядел, как пай-мальчик, и заново уложил волосы. Билли готов был сожрать его заживо.

Стив поставил на стол коробку, и Макс тут же потянулась за ней.

— Только после ужина, — сказал Билли.

— Ты мне не указ, ты в курсе?

— Макс, прекрати.

Стив подавил смешок. Билли посмотрел на него с укоризной и покачал головой. Иди в жопу, приятель.

— Так что, вы теперь друзья? — спросила Макс. — Серьезно?

Они оба пожали плечами.

— Ты упал в моих глазах, — сказала Макс Стиву.

— Я сам упал в собственных глазах, — ответил он.

— Ну вы и сволочи, — возмутился Билли.

— Ладно, как твои дела, Макс?

Обстановка слегка разрядилась. Плечи Билли обмякли. Несколько минут они непринужденно болтали, а потом Стив вскочил, якобы чтобы помочь накрыть на стол, но на самом деле потому что Макс снова уткнулась в комиксы. Он легонько коснулся бедром о бедро Билли. Тот поднял на него глаза. Стив стоял совсем рядом, и Билли немного смутился. Вскоре они сели ужинать: «Гамбургер Хелпер», большая миска салата (если, конечно, латук, приправленный фермерским соусом, можно было счесть за салат) и кувшин «Юппи». 

— М-м! Неплохо, — Стив взмахнул вилкой.

— Это всего лишь «Гамбургер Хелпер», — сказала Макс.

— Это отличный «Гамбургер Хелпер», — ответил Стив с набитым ртом. — Получилась вкуснятина.

— Очень мило, Харрингтон, — съязвил Билли, — очень. — Он подтолкнул к Макс миску с салатом. — Овощи.

— Да, — ответила она. — Я в курсе. 

Стив прыснул от смеха. 

— А ну заткнись, — велел Билли, указав на него пальцем.

— Что такого я сделал?

— Да-да-да.

— Это же твой медальон? — Макс указала на серебряную цепочку, блеснувшую на шее у Стива.

Все замерли.

Стив склонился над своей тарелкой и встретился с Билли взглядами. Билли проглотил кусок и тихо сказал:

— Нет.

— Да нет же, ты постоянно его носишь.

— Макс.

— Эй, вы... вы...?

— Ты никому не скажешь, — велел Билли, пригвоздив ее к месту взглядом убийцы. — Я серьезно. Ты. Никому. Не. Скажешь.

Макс посмотрела ему в глаза, видимо, заподозрив розыгрыш или какую-то каверзу, и сказала:

— Ладно. Не вопрос.

— Ни Майку, ни Дастину, — добавил Стив. — Даже Лукасу. Никому.

— Я не скажу, — кивнула она. — Я обещаю.

Рука Билли дернулась. Стив перегнулся через стол и погладил его по руке. 

— Все будет хорошо.

Макс перевела взгляд с одного на другого и пробормотала: 

— Вы  _странные_. 

После ужина Макс закрылась у себя в комнате, прихватив свою долю печенья, а Стив последовал за Билли в его комнату. Было еще рано, и кроме того, окна в его комнате выходили на подъездную дорожку, и Билли услышал бы звук мотора отцовской машины. А если они рано вернутся, он всегда сможет выпроводить Стива через заднюю дверь.

Он продумал это заранее. Так, на всякий пожарный.

Билли прислонился к дверному косяку, зажав сигарету в зубах, и наблюдал, как Стив осматривается у него в комнате: кровать не заправлена, возле нее магнитофон с большими деревянными колонками, в углу стопка кассет, на маленьком столике теснятся в беспорядке лак для волос, одеколон и переполненная пепельница. Стив подошел к шкафу и, приподняв бровь, постучал по плакату красоткой в бикини на дверце. Билли пожал плечами.

— Так вот где происходит волшебство, да? — сказал Стив.

Билли вспомнил, как отец врезал ему по морде и толкнул к стене. Подумал, что никогда не воспринимал свою спальню, как убежище, потому что никогда не чувствовал себя здесь по-настоящему в безопасности.

— Называй так, если хочешь, — пробормотал он.

Похоже, Стиву пришла в голову идея, и он подошел к нему, чтобы поцеловать. 

— Кстати, я сообразил, — сказал Стив. — Ну, насчет члена на стене в уборной.

— И что же это значило? — он сделал затяжку.

— Ты пытался быть романтичным? 

Билли покраснел и отвел глаза в сторону, но Стив подошел вплотную к нему. Он достал из-под воротника рубашки медальон и продемонстрировал его Билли.

— Даже не пытайся, — сказал Стив.

Потом они валялись на кровати, обжимались и обменивались грубыми влажными поцелуями, пока без четверти десять Билли наконец не выставил Стива за дверь. Потому что «поздно» — понятие растяжимое, а они и так уже играли с огнем.

— Черт.

Он забыл убрать со стола. 

Когда отец и Сьюзан вернулись домой, он как раз домывал посуду. Но это только говорило в его пользу. Хороший почтительный сын стоит возле раковины и моет посуду. Все как положено. Отец недоверчиво, с подозрением, посмотрел на него, но этим дело и ограничилось. Никаких вопросов не последовало.

И хотя Стива сейчас не было рядом, Билли был уверен, что вечер сегодня необыкновенно хорош.

 

Следующим утром, когда Билли повез Макс в школу, атмосфера в машине потеплела на несколько градусов, хоть они оба и помалкивали. Когда Билли отъехал на два квартала от дома, Макс снова открыла рот. 

— Ты так и не объяснил, почему изменился, — сказала она.

Билли с досадой простонал.

— Господи, да какая разница?

— Пока я не понимаю, в чем дело, есть шанс, что ты в любой момент снова станешь засранцем.

— Я тебе что, оборотень?

Макс выразительно посмотрела на него, словно не исключала такой возможности. 

«Ну правильно», — подумал Билли. — «Я же ее персональное чудовище. Прямо как для меня отец. Зловещий монстр на горизонте».

— Слушай, я кое-кому набил морду, — сказал Билли, как можно непринужденнее. — Я думал, что хочу этого. Но на самом деле нет. Вот и все. Хватит с тебя. И вообще, отвяжись уже, это не твое дело.

— Ты имеешь ввиду Стива, — сказала Макс, когда они припарковались возле школы.

Не то чтобы ей требовался ответ.

— А что будет, если твой отец обо всем узнает? — спросила она.

Билли расхохотался.

— Именно то, о чем ты подумала. Усекла?

— Да, — просто ответила Макс. — Усекла.

Билли был не вполне уверен, играла ему на руку понятливость Макс или нет. Но, возможно, он заслужил эту неопределенность. 

За ночь член исчез со стены в туалете, но парни по-прежнему давали Стиву пятюню, встретив его в школьном коридоре. А он, казалось, принимал это как должное. Девчонки же просто бесились. Вопрос, кто нарисовал член, был популярной темой для разговоров. Никому и в голову не приходило, что Билли имеет к этому какое-то отношение. Но потом во время обеденного перерыва Дэви Эллисон знатно подрался с Мэттом Джовинелли, и всеобщее внимание снова переключилось.

За обедом Томми надоедал Билли, забрасывая его вопросами, с кем он в последнее время трахался, и какого черта он теперь зависает со Стивом Харрингтоном? 

Томми, как быстро убедился в этом Билли, был из породы подхалимов, которые не в курсе, что они подхалимы. Он моментально просек, кто здесь новый король и прицепился к нему, как рыба-прилипала. Это было неплохо и придавало Билли значительности, но как же Томми его бесил, кто бы знал. 

Большая часть их общения состояла из вранья о свиданиях с девчонками (она не местная), потрахушках (ей было тридцать, она была из Чикаго) и сексуальных подвигах Билли (но без подробностей, чтобы это не выглядело так, словно он девственник). 

Все это кажется невообразимой чушью, когда исходит из уст какого-нибудь задохлика, но если ты выглядишь, как Билли, купятся все без исключения. 

Он это дерьмо не планировал, просто так вышло. Грех было не воспользоваться. Но через какое-то время это стало утомлять. К тому же, теперь у него был Стив, а Стив ненавидел Томми, да и времени ни на кого, кроме Стива, все равно не было. 

На следующий день в школе обошлось без драк, и Билли наконец-то сорвался на Томми. Ему и так было довольно паршиво, что он не может сесть за обедом вместе со Стивом. Стив по-прежнему обедал с Уилер и Байерсом, и если бы Билли сел с ними за один стол, это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов.

Томми сам его спровоцировал. Он стал говорить гадости про Стива из-за того, что на экономике они весь урок перешептывались. Им следовало быть осторожнее. 

— Твою мать, заткнешься ты наконец? — рявкнул Билли. — Неудивительно, что Харрингтон тебя послал. Ты жалкий неудачник. Думаешь, ты большая шишка? Да ты ничтожество.

С этими словами он пулей выскочил из столовой, чтобы втихаря покурить в уголке. Краем глаза он видел, как Стив повернул голову в его сторону. Билли надеялся, что он не пойдет за ним следом. Это привлекло бы слишком много внимания. 

Вечером они добрались до своего тайного укрытия на карьере и там дрочили друг другу на заднем сидении машины. Услышав снаружи шорох, они не обратили внимания, потому что Стив был уже на самом краю.

Позже, когда все вскрылось, Билли проигрывал этот момент у себя в голове снова и снова, но вместо того, чтобы радоваться, представляя лицо Стива, он чувствовал только страх, страх, страх...


	2. Глава 2

Лежа на полу, Билли отлично видел хлам под кроватью: испачканный спермой носок, номер «Плейгерл» (Билли думал, что выбросил его, как глупо), несколько пустых баллончиков из-под лака для волос.

— Лежи-лежи, — сказал отец. — Тебе необходимо усвоить, когда надо лежать и не вякать.

Ему не пришлось гадать, сдала его Макс или нет. Отец не стал тянуть кота за хвост и сам раскрыл эту тайну. 

Из его слов Билли уловил, что Томми целых два дня крепился и молчал про них со Стивом, прежде чем в пятницу все-таки позвонил Нилу. Вернувшись домой тем вечером, Билли насторожился. Никого, кроме отца не было: ни Сьюзан, ни Макс. Это всегда было плохим знаком. Билли сразу печенкой почуял: пиздец, надо валить. Запрыгнуть в машину и гнать отсюда подальше. Но отец опередил его, загнав Билли в угол.

— Тебе надо усвоить, что у твоих поступков бывают последствия.

Все началось с простой затрещины, как будто он был ребенком.

— Даже не знаю, что с тобой делать. Тебе надо преподать урок.

Отец продолжал задавать вопросы, но Билли был слишком ошарашен, и когда он не отвечал или отвечал неправильно, то получал новую оплеуху. Все рушилось. Билли просто хотел, чтобы все это прекратилось, поэтому он сам спровоцировал отца, просто чтобы положить конец игре.

— Ладно, я трахался с ним, — признался наконец Билли охрипшим голосом. — Я дрочил ему в машине. А он дрочил мне. 

Отец живо развернулся. Он сделал это слишком быстро, Билли испуганно вздрогнул, споткнулся и упал на пол, где тот и велел ему оставаться.

— Ты меня ослушался, — сказал он Билли. — А ты знаешь, что бывает, когда ты меня не слушаешься.

— Да... 

Он не мог вымолвить и слова, потому что отец надавил ему ботинком на горло.

— Я начинаю крушить, — сказал отец и ударил Билли ногой по животу. Раз. Другой. Это напомнило ему, как он сам пинал Стива в живот. 

— Я бы и еще раз с ним трахнулся, — прохрипел он и заработал новый пинок. 

— Прекрати! 

На мгновение Билли показалось, что Макс ему померещилась. Что на самом деле он умирает, а это просто галлюцинация перед тем, как погаснет свет. Он видел, как она лягнула отца по ноге, но тот удержал равновесие, а затем нарушил основное правило их брака со Сьюзан. Он обернулся и с размаха отвесил Макс оплеуху. Это дало Билли запас времени, чтобы подняться на ноги, чисто на адреналине. Он не стал рассусоливать, просто собрал все силы и толкнул отца что есть силы. Так, что тот рухнул прямо на стереосистему. Благодаря этому он выиграл время, чтобы схватить Макс за руку и бежать со всех ног. 

Они быстро сели в машину. Раздался визг шин. Сорвавшись с места, Билли выехал на дорогу, опрокинув при этом мусорный бак, а затем они умчались в темноту. Билли гнал, как ненормальный. Макс орала у него над ухом. Он чуть не врезался в телефонную будку, но в последний момент Макс завопила, и он ухитрился остановиться с ужасным рывком. Из носа у него текла кровь, вся футболка была заляпана. 

— Куда мы едем? — спросила Макс.

— Понятия не имею. Я заброшу тебя к Синклеру...

— Нет, он станет меня расспрашивать. Хм... Давай лучше к Уиллу. К Байерсам. Они клевые.

— Заметано.

Надо же. Он думал, Макс назовет Майка Уилера. Что ж, тем лучше. Последний человек, которого он хотел сейчас видеть — это миссис Уилер.

— А что потом? — спросила Макс.

— Не знаю. 

По дороге к Байерсам его накрыло воспоминаниями о той жуткой ночи. Он никак не мог уложить произошедшее у себя в голове. 

Машина с ревом подъехала к дому Байерсов. Входная дверь распахнулась еще до того, как он остановился, и на крыльцо вышли Джойс и Джонатан.

— Макс, — сказал Билли, прежде чем она вылезла из машины. Она обернулась. Щека, по которой ударил отец, все еще полыхала, взгляд был свирепым. — Спасибо.

— Ты поедешь к Стиву? — спросила Макс. Билли кивнул, и она сказала: — Хорошо.

Он проследил взглядом, как она подошла к миссис Байерс и Джонатану и, энергично жестикулируя, стала объяснять что к чему. Он видел, как миссис Байерс прикрыла рот рукой и приобняла Макс, видимо, желая защитить, а затем подтолкнула ее ко входу, бросив через плечо обеспокоенный взгляд в сторону Билли. Джонатан хмуро посмотрел на машину, кивнул Билли и скрылся внутри дома.

По дороге к Стиву адреналин начал спадать. Он едва мог сидеть за рулем. Все болело. Возле дома Харрингтонов он не позволил себе передохнуть, зная, что не захочет потом шевелиться. Билли открыл дверь, вывалился из машины и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Он увидел, как на первом этаже зажегся свет, а затем дверь открылась, и в дверном проеме показался Стив.

«Все будет хорошо», — подумал он. — «Надо только добраться до Стива».

— Билли... Вот черт.

— Он знает, — пробормотал Билли. — Он знает.

— Черт побери. Заходи.

— Я не знаю, куда мне идти.

— Не, все в порядке. Пойдем, детка.

Родителей Стива не было дома. Порой Билли даже задумывался, а не выдумка ли они. 

Стив усадил Билли на кухне, которая была вдвое больше, чем весь его дом. Он помог ему зажечь сигарету и, пробормотав, что он на минуту, вернулся с тайленолом, пивом, коробкой салфеток и пакетом замороженного горошка.

— Глаз выглядит паршиво, — сказал Стив, осмотрев его, и поморщился. — Щека тоже не очень.

— Да вообще пиздец, — ответил Билли, шмыгнув носом. Он вытер кровь, и Стив прижал к его щеке пакет с горошком. — Томми видел нас на карьере. Он позвонил моему отцу.

— Какого черта?

— Я послал Томми пару дней назад, — Билли проглотил таблетку, вскрыл банку пива и отхлебнул. — Вот ведь трусливый маленький поганец.

— Да, он всегда таким был.

— Папаша даже Макс врезал, — сказал Билли. — Сьюзан охренеет.

— Там была Макс?

— Она выглянула из своей комнаты и попыталась его остановить. С ней все в порядке, я отвез ее к Байерсам.

— Она крепкая малышка.

— Ага, — Билли покачал головой. Масштаб произошедшего только начал укладываться у него в голове. — Мне нельзя туда возвращаться.

— Нет, конечно, — мотнул головой Стив. — Ни за что в жизни. По крайней мере, пока он там. Не беспокойся. Оставайся здесь. Он знает, что это я был в машине? Он вообще знает, кто я такой?

— Он не сказал. Просто знал, что я был с парнем.

— Я вот что думаю... — Стив почесал в затылке. — Нам следует позвонить Хопперу.

— Что? Зачем?! — Билли разинул рот. Он совершенно не хотел никому говорить. Хотя Томми, наверное, уже разболтал обо всем в школе, и тогда это уже совершенно неважно.

Билли все время думал, как вышибет из него дерьмо.

— Хоппер нормальный, — ответил Стив. — Поверь мне. Было бы здорово, если бы он оказался на нашей стороне. 

Билли хотел возразить. Все это ужасно его смущало. Он ненавидел саму мысль о том, что люди увидят его слабым. Другое дело, что Хоппер, кажется, уже был осведомлен насчет его отца, даже если ничего не знал про самого Билли. Как-то раз они даже вместе курили.

— Мы не скажем ему про нас, — сказал Билли.

— Окей, — Стив кивнул. Он прислонился к столу и погладил Билли по волосам. — В любом случае, если ты оставил Макс у Байерсов, думаю, миссис Байерс сама ему позвонила.

Взгляд Билли продолжал блуждать по комнате. Все это случилось меньше двадцати минут назад. Кровь все еще стучала в ушах, и он по-прежнему ждал, что отец вдруг появится из ниоткуда.

Они еще немного посидели за столом. Стив, кажется, решил, что Билли нужно успокоиться. Он выкурил три сигареты и выпил немного пива, пока Стив сидел рядом и ни о чем не спрашивал. Правда, скрыть беспокойство ему не удавалось, и теперь его тревога заставляла Билли чувствовать себя еще омерзительнее.

— Хочешь, поднимемся ко мне в комнату? — спросил Стив.

— Думаешь, тебе перепадет? — слабо отозвался Билли.

— Ага, — съязвил Стив, — ты как раз в подходящем настроении. 

Он встал и протянул ему руку. Дорога на второй этаж заняла у них целую вечность.

Билли представлял себе спальню Стива, как что-то вроде люксового номера в отеле для парня, у которого есть решительно все. Не то чтобы он был близко знаком с подлинной роскошью. Билли представлял себе что-то типа шелковых простыней или трех телевизоров. Может быть, кровать с водяным матрасом. Окна с дистанционным управлением. Все эти штуки, с помощью которых ты можешь говорить с людьми в других комнатах. Возможно, его представление о богатстве по сравнению с обеспеченностью, было далеко от реальности. Но комната Стива и впрямь оказалась гораздо уютнее его собственной комнаты, это было очевидно. Большая кровать возвышалась над полом и была застелена классными простынями и уютным одеялом, на вид фута два толщиной. В комнате было до жути чисто, не считая раскиданных повсюду кассет и одежды. В углу стоял письменный стол с настольной лампой. Клетчатые обои были под стать занавескам.

На стене висел плакат Tears for Fears.

«Ну конечно», — подумал Билли. 

Стив усадил его на постель и опустился на колени, чтобы снять обувь.

— Господи, Харрингтон. Я сам могу снять ботинки. Не надо со мной нянчиться, — но, несмотря на свои слова, стоило Билли нагнуться, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, как он не удержался и поморщился от боли. Весь левый бок горел огнем.

— Дай я тебе помогу, придурок.

Билли сдался, и Стив помог ему снять ботинки и куртку. Футболка вся промокла от пота. И хотя Билли опасался, что Стив увидит, в каком состоянии его тело, ему было настолько некомфортно, что он потянул футболку за край и тут же зашипел. Стив помог ему раздеться.

— Гребаный боже!

— Все не так плохо, — Билли ссутулился, волосы упали ему на глаза, пока он осматривал себя. Все тело было испещрено фиолетовыми пятнами.

— Погоди-ка, тут есть и старые... — Стив схватил ночник с тумбочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его синяки. Он бережно провел пальцами по желтоватым разводам, оставшимся от столкновения со шкафом. — Когда это случилось?

— Не знаю... Неделю назад.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — Стив пытался контролировать свой голос. Билли пожал плечами. — Слушай, я знаю, ты думаешь, что заслужил все это дерьмо, но это же ненормально! Чувак... У тебя может быть внутреннее кровотечение. Тебе надо в больницу.

— Ни за что.

— Билли...

— Ты обратился ко врачу?

— Когда? — Стив выглядел сбитым с толку.

— Тогда. Когда я разукрасил тебе физиономию, Стив, — сказал Билли. — Ты же понимаешь, в тот раз я мог тебя убить. Ты поехал в больницу?

— Э... нет...

— Тогда почему ты мне помогаешь? — спросил Билли, чувствуя прилив беспричинной паники. — Почему ты со мной после этого?

— Потому что... Потому что ты изменился. Потому что мне нравится, какой ты на самом деле...

— Но что если на самом деле я такой же, как он...

— Но ты не такой, — Стив дотронулся до его щеки, пытаясь успокоить, и Билли отвернулся. Он чувствовал, как к глазам подступают слезы, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

— Мне правда очень жаль...

— Я знаю, ты мне говорил...

— Нет, мне действительно очень жаль, что я сделал с тобой, с Макс и вообще. Я не хочу... — он всхлипнул и закрыл глаза. — Я не хочу быть таким же, как он.

— Я знаю, — Стив сидел совсем рядом, и Билли не мог решить, нравится ему это или нет, и следует ли ему вообще здесь находиться. — Я знаю, но послушай. Ты ведь понял это только сейчас, верно? Ты понял, что не хочешь быть, как он. Значит и не будешь. Ты не понимал этого раньше, правильно? Да, не стоило творить всю эту херню: запугивать Макс и Лукаса... Поверь, я не спорю. Ты все понимаешь. Это было хреново. Но сейчас ты... Ну типа знаешь, как надо?

Билли кивнул.

— Мне правда жаль, — он прижался к Стиву, всхлипывая ему в рубашку. — Мне жаль. Мне так жаль...

Билли плакал, пока от слез у него не защипало глаза, а Стив сидел рядом и обнимал его. На Билли вдруг навалилась усталость, как будто весь этот бесконечный день разом обрушился ему на плечи, и он откинулся на кровать. Стив гладил его по волосам, и Билли хотелось, чтобы он не останавливался, но тут зазвонил телефон. Раздраженно бурча себе под нос, Стив неохотно встал, чтобы ответить на звонок. Билли проследил взглядом, как тот взял со стола телефон, обернулся и, прислонившись к столу, не спускал с Билли глаз, хотя тот был всего лишь на другом конце комнаты.

— Алло? А... Да. Привет. Гм, ну да. Он здесь... Да, его здорово потрепали... Не говори ему, где... Ага, хорошо. Окей, я... — Последовала долгая пауза. Кажется, Стив пытался придумать, как лучше выразиться. Он ласково улыбнулся Билли. — Слушай, я могу только сказать, что он не сделал ничего плохого, окей? Не то чтобы. Понимаешь... Ну, это все, что я могу тебе рассказать. Договорились. Спасибо, Хоп. Пока.

Стив повесил трубку и сбросил ботинки. 

— Хоппер велел оставаться здесь. А если мои родители будут против, пусть позвонят ему.

— Гм.

Стив обошел вокруг кровати и лег рядом с Билли, опираясь на локти. 

— Твой отец ушел из дома. Но я думаю, Джойс на связи с мамой Макс. Она уже позвонила Хопперу. Макс все еще у Байерсов... Как бы то ни было, на случай, если он вернется, возле вашего дома дежурит патрульная машина. У меня такое чувство, что Хоппер собирается выставить твоего папашу из города. Знаешь, не хотел бы я его разозлить. Кажется, Сьюзан порвала с твоим отцом. 

— Да? Ну, это мы еще посмотрим. Я не в восторге от Сьюзан.

— Да, — сказал Стив с коротким смешком. — Я тоже. — Он провел пальцем по выступившей жиле на руке у Билли. — Я правда не особо представляю, как правильно говорить о таких вещах. Но знаешь... На самом деле, мне просто хочется отправиться за ним с битой наперевес. 

— Звучит неплохо, — он натянуто улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты пришел сюда, — сказал Стив.

— Черт побери, Харрингтон... — Билли поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

— Знаю-знаю, — ответил Стив. — Рыцарь в белом плаще и все такое.

— Нет, просто... Знаешь, чувак, сначала я увидел тебя и просто хотел твой член. Думал, в этом все дело, — он понизил голос до шепота. Было довольно странно разговаривать вот так. Но он держал всю эту херню в себе так долго. Он слишком устал. — Я... Я не думал, что буду вот так с кем-то... В принципе, я имею в виду. Но ты, ты...

— Я что? — спросил Стив.

— Ты настоящий, — сказал Билли. — Ты... не делаешь вид, что все хорошо. Ну типа... что я тебя не отпиздил. Или что всего этого дерьма не было. Чувак, мне не стоит это говорить, но... Я люблю тебя. Потому что ты настоящий.

Стив ошарашенно посмотрел на него. На глазах у него выступили слезы. 

— То есть мы не просто трахаемся?

Билли покачал головой.

Стив уставился на него, открыв рот. Потом все-таки закрыл его. А затем сдался и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Билли. Нежно, но страстно. Он свернулся вокруг Билли калачиком, устроив руки у него на груди, и целовал в плечо.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — пробормотал Билли. — Твой член я тоже хочу.

Стив издал сдавленный смешок, но не сдвинулся с места. Так они и лежали в обнимку, пока оба не провалились в сон.

 

Посреди ночи Билли разбудил шепот. Он открыл глаза. Все еще было темно. Дверь в комнату Стива была приоткрыта, и Билли увидел, как он яростно перешептывается о чем-то с родителям. Они выглядели точь-в-точь, как Билли себе их представлял. Мать рыжеватая блондинка. Волосы плотным шлемом облегали ее голову и, в сочетании с халатом и пижамой, они казались уж слишком уложенными. Позади нее, нахмурившись, стоял отец Стива. Он был одет точно так же и выглядел, как классический бизнесмен из кино.

— Он мой друг, — говорил Стив. — Ему нужна помощь. И я уже раз десять сказал, вы можете прямо сейчас позвонить шефу Хопперу и...

— Мы не станем звонить шефу полиции посреди ночи, — возразила его мать. — И мне кажется, этот парень наглотался таблеток.

— Почему он вообще спит в твоей постели? — спросил его отец.

— Потому что я... потому что... мы там уснули.

— Он не выглядит... — Мать Стива покачала головой.

— Не выглядит как? Ты видела, как его отпиздили?

— Стивен, следи за языком.

— Сынок... — мрачно спросил отец. — Ты... гей?

— Я не... — Стив оглянулся на Билли, и тот увидел панику у него на лице, прежде чем зажмурить глаза, хотя в комнате было темно, и Стив вряд ли бы его увидел. — Я не знаю. Возможно. Мне пофиг, я стою тут и говорю вам, что отец моего друга вышиб из него дерьмо, а вы о чем меня спрашиваете? Вы серьезно?

Билли улыбнулся уголком губ.

Стив Харрингтон, черт бы его побрал.

— Он может остаться здесь, — решила наконец мать Стива. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты отправился спать на диван. Мы так и не убрали коробки из гостевой спальни...

— Пф... Да не вопрос. Конечно, — ответил Стив. — Мне пофиг.

— Мы позже об этом поговорим, — сказал отец.

Стив закрыл дверь спальни, и Билли больше их не слышал. Он лежал на спине, уставившись в полной темноте на потолок.

— Сынок, — пробормотал Билли себе под нос. — Ты гей?

Отец Стива явно был не в восторге от этой идеи, но и парнем, который поднимет на тебя руку за это, он тоже не был. Должно быть, неплохо, подумал Билли.

Он долго не мог уснуть, все тело болело. Но сейчас это было не так уж и важно. Кто-то был на его стороне.

 

Утром Билли сел на кровати и обнаружил на краю постели жуткие синие треники и футболку с эмблемой Пэйсерс. Рядом лежало полотенце, намекая, что он может принять душ, если захочет. Билли ухватился за возможность получить чистое, незамутненное удовольствие от долгого горячего душа в ванной, куда более шикарной, чем его собственная, и обнаружил, что с живым интересом разглядывает личные вещи Стива. Он пользовался каким-то девчачьим шампунем, мылом «Ирландская весна» и кремом для бритья Барбасол. А на раковине, рядом с горкой бритв от Джиллет, стоял пузырек Олд Спайс. Билли казалось, что Олд Спайс — это не в его стиле. Возможно, поэтому пузырек и не открывали. Ради спортивного интереса, Билли побрызгал немного на себя, раз уж у него теперь не было собственного одеколона. Он подсушил волосы полотенцем, и, пока они еще были влажные, огляделся вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь, чтобы уложить их поприличнее. И прыснул от смеха, обнаружив под раковиной спрятанный баллончик лака для волос.

— Господи...

Находка показалась ему настолько забавной, что у него сразу поднялось настроение. В любом случае, лак был просто волшебный, даже несмотря на то, что, когда он закончил, волосы слегка распушились.

А в спальне Билли обнаружил, что Стив оставил для него еще и пару фиолетовых трусов.

— Вот черт.

Разумеется, они были чистые и все такое. Просто было что-то возбуждающее и одновременно ужасно трогательное в том, чтобы стоять в комнате Стива и держать в руках его трусы. Но это еще ладно, а вот когда он их надел, и они сели в облипку на заднице... Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он натянул треники и футболку. С другой стороны, на нем была одежда Стива, это успокаивало.

Его родителей, к счастью, дома не оказалось.

Билли нашел Стива на просторной современной кухне в стиле хай-тек. Он сидел за барной стойкой и барабанил пальцами по столешнице. Стив повертел в руках крышку от бутылки с апельсиновым соком, а затем обернулся и, увидев Билли, улыбнулся.

— Привет, — сказал он. — С добрым утром.

— Привет.

— Что ты любишь на завтрак? У меня есть яйца, есть... — он открыл холодильник, — остатки пиццы. Еще есть хлопья.

— Хлопья — это отлично, — ответил Билли. В ярком утреннем свете ему показалось, что он потерял точку опоры. Дом Харрингтонов был слишком большим, слишком шикарным, слишком... в стиле Харрингтона. В любой другой день он бы спорол какую-нибудь чушь про богатеньких засранцев, но сейчас что-то внутри него надломилось. Стив стоял перед Билли в тонкой футболке, подаренный им медальон выскользнул из-под ворота и весело подпрыгивал у него на груди. Жизнерадостно напевая «Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go», Стив высыпал в миску хлопья.

Сынок... ты гей?

Он вдруг резко вспомнил, как сказал Стиву, что любит его.

— Черт, — пробормотал Билли себе под нос.

— В чем дело? — спросил Стив.

— Ни в чем.

Стив поставил перед Билли ложку и миску с хлопьями и улыбнулся. 

— Прости, я не спросил, будешь ли хлопья. Не знаю, почему я так решил.

— Буду, — ответил Билли. Перед тем, как он взял ложку, Стив наклонился и нежно поцеловал. — Хорошо выглядишь. — Он заправил прядь волос Билли за ухо. Когда они обжимались в машине, все это было гораздо проще. Сейчас ему казалось, будто он голый. — Не так, как обычно, но лицо почти не распухло. — Стив погладил его по щеке. 

Временами какая-то часть Билли, верившая в то, что он просто кусок дерьма, хотела спросить Стива, почему он с ним. Вопрос вертелся на самом кончике языка. Но вместо этого он опустил глаза и принялся за хлопья. На вкус они отдавали картоном.

— Ты пьешь кофе? — Он скользнул взглядом по Билли, но тот сидел, как ни в чем ни бывало. Стив повернулся и взял с кухонного стола банку кофе. — Постой-ка... Да, точно, пьешь. Черный, верно? Я помню еще с того вечера в закусочной.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Билли. — Стив...

Стив обернулся. Он еще не уложил волосы. Билли никогда не трогал его волосы до того, как он их насмерть залачит. Ему хотелось пробежаться пальцами между прядями, почувствовать, какие они мягкие на ощупь.

— Да?

— Даже не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы не ты... Если...

Стив слегка покраснел, и Билли снова захотелось его поцеловать.

— Ну, знаешь. Каждому иногда нужен рыцарь в белом плаще.

— Точняк, — он вернулся к хлопьям, краем глаза поглядывая, как Стив варит кофе. 

Стив откровенно валял дурака. Он перебрасывал банку с кофе из одной руки в другую, подбрасывал в воздух чайную ложку.

Сердце у Билли заныло.

— Мне надо прокатиться куда-нибудь, — сказал он, вдруг поддавшись порыву. 

— Э? — Стив поймал ложку и нахмурился. — Прокатиться куда-нибудь? Но куда?

— Да куда угодно, — ответил Билли, мотнув головой. — Просто... уехать. Свалить отсюда.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох, и Билли приготовился к стычке. Он был на грани. Вождение всегда было для него способом выпустить пар. Лучше помогали только драки и секс.

— Без проблем, — сказал Стив.

— Серьезно?..

— Черт. Почему нет? Раз уж я все равно стал для предков сыном-геем, и меня могут лишить наследства. Да пошло оно все.

— Ага. — Мысль обрадовала Билли. Сама идея о том, чтобы нестись по дороге, куда глаза глядят, умиротворяла. — Слушай, у тебя есть номер Байерсов?

 

Билли проверил, как дела у Макс. Судя по всему, она тусила с Уиллом и Джонатаном и была довольна как слон. Об отце ничего не было слышно, и Билли спрашивал себя, что это, черт побери, означает. Отец разыскивал его? Или просто подорвался и свалил из города? Билли что теперь, придется провести остаток жизни в ожидании, когда папочка найдет его и снова надерет ему задницу? 

Стив сварил им кофе и откопал спрятанный в глубине навесного шкафчика термос, чтобы они могли взять его с собой в дорогу. Билли остался в футболке Стива, но все-таки переоделся в свои джинсы. При всей любви к обтягивающим штанам, в джинсы Стива он влезть даже не пытался. Все тело ныло, поэтому он прихватил побольше тайленола. Стив пожал плечами и сунул пузырек в карман.

— Чью возьмем машину? — спросил он.

— Мою, — ответил Билли. Прежде всего потому что там была его музыка. Это стало решающим фактором.

 

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь, — простонал Билли.

Они были в десяти минутах езды от Хокинса, Билли уже успел немного расслабиться, когда Стив вдруг вытащил кассеты, которые он, видимо, засунул в карман куртки. Они слушали Ван Хален, и Билли не видел ни единой причины, чтобы перестать это делать. 

Его протест был отклонен. Он задумался о том, что его схема «есть два мнения: мое и неправильное» со Стивом все чаще давала сбой, просто потому что тот ему нравился.

Точнее, потому что он любил Стива. Как он ему и сказал. Кхм.

— Меня тошнит от этих ублюдков, — пробормотал Билли.

— Да ла-а-адно!

The Police. Чертовы The Police.

За рулем сидел Билли, потому что в этом и заключался весь смысл. Он слегка отодвинул сидение, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, но сейчас он чувствовал себя очень даже неплохо, выжимая газ до предела. Время от времени он прихлебывал кофе из термоса, курил и наблюдал, как его парень пританцовывает на своем сидении под чертовых The Police.

— Ты единственный, кто ухитрился врубить это говно в моей машине, — сказал Билли.

— Это льстит куда больше, чем нарисованный член на стене в туалете.

Билли расхохотался, посмотрел на него и задумчиво забарабанил пальцами в такт музыке. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты сказал родителям, — пробормотал он, снова уставившись на дорогу.

— Сказал им что?

— Ну, я слышал, как вы говорили посреди ночи, когда твой папаша спросил, гей ли ты. Ты даже не стал отпираться.

— А, — Стив грустно усмехнулся. — Не знаю. В смысле, ты гей, если девчонки тебе тоже нравятся?

Билли пожал плечами в ответ.

— Не в этом дело, — сказал он.

— Ну да. В общем, если они в шоке, может, им это и нужно. Они справятся. — Он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в окно. — На самом деле, мне грех жаловаться. Не хочу показаться эгоистичным засранцем, особенно, учитывая твою ситуацию. Они нормальные. Просто... В прошлом году все пошло под откос, и они вдруг стали как безмозглые роботы. Словно они ничего не чувствуют или... Или им просто насрать. Не знаю. Понятия не имею, что я несу. Возможно, я точно такой же.

— Нет, ты не такой. Я уже говорил, ты...

— Настоящий? — Стив улыбнулся и опустил голову.

— Ага.

Они проезжали мимо кукурузных полей и огромных равнин, которые навевали на Билли тоску по горам и долинам Калифорнии. Он поймал себя на том, что расспрашивает Стива обо всем, что приходило ему в голову. 

Они всегда жили в Хокинсе? Играл ли он в Малой Лиге, когда был ребенком? Почему Томми такое ничтожество? Если он не дрался с медведем, что тогда с ним произошло? И что на самом деле случилось той ночью у Байерсов?

На вопросы Стив отвечал туманно, но обещал, что однажды все объяснит. Что ж, Билли не беспокоился. 

Это было совершенно незнакомое чувство — доверять кому-то настолько.

Они сделали остановку возле закусочной, заказали молочные коктейли и картошку фри. Стив рассказал Билли про свой первый минет, и Билли ржал так, что у него мороженое прыснуло через нос. Стив не дал ему забыть об этом. Они заговорили про Пейсерс и Лейкерс, про защиту и нападение, и Билли так увлекся спором, что стукнул кулаком по столу и нечаянно попал прямо по ложке. Она кувыркнулась в воздухе и приземлилась за барной стойкой. Официантка бросила неодобрительный взгляд в его сторону. 

— Прости, милая, — он подмигнул ей, и девушка слегка оттаяла.

Стив посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Ты в курсе, что ты даже опаснее, когда не ведешь себя, как засранец?

Билли наклонился к нему и пустил в ход все свое обаяние, пригвоздив Стива к месту самым сногсшибательным выражением лица, на которое только был способен. Он точно знал, как блестят в этот момент его глаза, как трепещут ресницы.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать, красавчик?

— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотал Стив.

— Не совсем так.

Стив пожевал губы и достал бумажник.

— Ладно, пора расплачиваться и валить отсюда.

— Угу.

Стив, казалось, торопился. Едва он успел расплатиться, как схватил Билли за руку и потащил обратно к машине.

— Можешь найти место, где припарковаться?

— Возможно.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Сильно болит?

— Не настолько, чтобы отказываться от удовольствия. 

 

Они весь день провели в дороге, и время пролетело незаметно. Уже стемнело. Билли пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, но со Стивом это было довольно сложно. Тот приобнял его за талию и вылизывал ему шею. 

— Черт побери, Харрингтон, — пробормотал Билли, сдаваясь. Он остановился на пустынной с виду улице, переключив все свое внимание на Стива. Они долго целовались и так увлеклись, что принялись стягивать друг с друга одежду. Окна машины запотели, в салоне раздавались только вздохи и довольное мычание. Кончилось все тем, что Билли развалился полуголый на заднем сидении, с расстегнутой ширинкой. Стив без сил лежал на нем сверху и прижимался распухшими губами к его груди. Билли вытащил из заднего кармана пачку сигарет, и Стив перегнулся через него, чтобы открыть окно.

— Ты меня с ума сводишь, — пробормотал он и поцеловал сосок. — Просто пиздец. — Он провел пальцами по синякам у Билли на боку и ласково прошелся по ним губами.

Билли улыбнулся в ответ, сделал затяжку и зарылся пальцами во взмокшие волосы Стива, торчащие в разные стороны.

— Спасибо, детка.

— Что, если мы... — Стив поднял голову и закусил губу. — Уже довольно поздно, мы ехали весь день. Что если мы остановимся на ночь в мотеле?

Билли шумно выдохнул и приподнял брови.

— Уоу. А ты не слишком жаждешь увидеться с предками.

— А ты нет, можно подумать. Короче, у меня достаточно денег, чтобы снять где-нибудь дешевый номер. Закажем пиццу...

— Да, черт побери. — Билли поцеловал его. — Давай так и сделаем.

 

Они толком не знали, где находятся, и ехали наобум, но, миновав миллионную по счету заправку и сотую автобусную остановку, нашли мотель — несколько потрепанных старых домиков годов эдак шестидесятых, тускло подсвеченных в темноте. Стив направился в сторону конторки портье, чтобы снять номер, а Билли остался возле машины. Стояла мертвая тишина, только изредка проносились мимо одинокие автомобили. Парковка и пустынные поля позади нее были залиты зловещим мерцающим светом. Как будто он оказался в Лимбе, зависнув между прошлым и будущим. 

Ему пришло в голову, что уединенность гостиничного номера могла намекать на то, что Стив не прочь перейти на новый уровень отношений. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на конторку и увидел, что Стив все еще болтает с женщиной за стойкой. Билли обошел Камаро, открыл багажник и, приподняв край обивки, достал бумажный пакет со смазкой и презервативами. Это была сущая блажь. Никто в жизни бы не нашел его там. Но если бы Билли оказался в ситуации, когда этот пакет нужен ему позарез, он бы не хотел сесть в лужу. 

Вообще-то он никогда ни с кем это не делал. Он миллион раз дрочил, представляя, как сделает это со Стивом. Он хотел этого еще в Калифорнии. 

Однажды он прослышал об одном занюханном гей-баре. Ему удалось просочиться внутрь (пришлось выставить напоказ достаточно голого тела). Он собирался просто взять и сделать это с любым мало-мальски симпатичным парнем, но все в баре только и делали, что опрокидывали стопку за стопкой и рассказывали жуткие истории про «гей-чуму». В шестнадцать это настолько его напугало, что он ушел, так ни к кому и пальцем не прикоснувшись. Отсюда и резинки.

— Наверное, стоит позвонить домой, — сказал Стив, как только вернулся. — Просто не стану говорить, где я, и точка. 

Билли только пожал плечами, пока Стив переминался с ноги на ногу, запинаясь и бормоча себе под нос.

Он молча смотрел, как Стив подошел к телефону-автомату и встал возле него, барабаня пальцами по трубке. Затем снял ее и занес пальцы над кнопками, завис на целую минуту, прежде чем повесить трубку, снова снять и затем снова повесить. Он сунув руки в карманы и вернулся к Билли.

— Да пошло оно все, — сказал Стив.

— Вот это другой разговор, — ответил Билли и показал ему язык.

 

Они заказали в номер пиццу, посмотрели повтор «Субботним вечером», а потом Билли захотел еще пива... Так или иначе, к часу ночи коробка из-под пиццы опустела, по телевизору ничего интересного не показывали, и они остались вдвоем на одной кровати.

— Билли, — тихо позвал Стив.

Билли посмотрел на него. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Стив снял рубашку и притянул его к себе за воротник. Они сбросили ботинки. Стив изо всех сил старался стащить с Билли одежду, не прекращая целоваться, пока они чуть не свалились с постели.

 

— Может, мы... Ну ты понимаешь... Я... Даже не знаю, ты...

— Стив, ты пытаешься сказать, что хочешь потрахаться? — Билли оскалил зубы в ухмылке.

— Заткнись, — Стив закатил глаза. — Ты уже был с парнем?

Билли хотел соврать. Нет, правда. Но вместо этого он сказал:

— Нет.

— А.

— Но у меня есть вот это... 

Он цапнул пакет с тумбочки и вывалил содержимое на кровать.

Стив просиял.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — А как мы... Ну, ты понимаешь...

— Давайтыменятрахнешь, — произнес Билли скороговоркой. 

Теперь уже Стив ухмылялся. На вкус Билли, даже чересчур самодовольно. Стив постучал пальцем по уху.

— Что-что ты сказал? Повтори?

— Давай ты меня трахнешь, Харрингтон. — Он положил руки Стиву на спину и притянул его ближе. — И нечего так зазнаваться. Ты сам это начал.

— Да, да...

— Только... Ну, ты понимаешь... Только не порви меня, ладно?

— О, я буду ужасно нежен с тобой, детка, — прошептал Стив с самодовольной улыбкой.

— Мудак.

 

Поначалу было неловко. 

 

— Вот это должно тебе понравиться... 

— Погоди, сними это...

— Эй... Ауч...

— Прости, прости...

— Погодь, просто вставь... один палец...

— Ага...

— Смазка!

— О да...

— Окей...

— ...

— ... Да, попробуй еще...

— ...

— Окей, просто... А, вот так чувствую...

— Ладно...

— А-ах...

— А-а... а-ах... М-м, н-надень его. Ну что, надел? 

— Д-да...

— Смазка!

— Прости! Так, ладно...

— Хорошо...

— А-ах, ха...

— Окей... Только медленно...

— Прямо...

— Черт, п-погоди, стой...

— Прости!

— Не, все нормально... просто... не торопись... да, вот так...

— О господи...

— ... 

— Окей... окей, а теперь просто толкайся вну... а-ах...

— Боже...

— Стив, твою... о-о-о...

— Вот так...?

— Да...

— Ах!

— Стив...

— Господи Иисусе... О боже, детка...

— Пожалуйста...

 

Билли обхватил Стива ногами за талию. По телу пробежала дрожь. Он чувствовал себя одновременно защищенным и заполненным до краев. Заполненным Стивом. А тот уставился на него, глазами полными радостного изумления. 

— Я с тобой, я рядом, — прошептал Стив. 

 

Когда все закончилось, они лежали в постели, деля одну сигарету на двоих. Стив приподнялся на локте. 

— Ты улыбаешься, — сказал он, затягиваясь. 

— Да, улыбаюсь, Харрингтон.

— Нет, не так.

— Отъебись.

— Ха-ха, — Стив протянул Билли сигарету и поцеловал его в щеку. — Да ни за что в жизни, чувак.

Стив просто смотрел на него, покусывая губы. Билли высунул кончик языка между зубов и покосился в его сторону.

— Серьезно, в чем дело?

— Мне понравилось называть тебя «детка», — сказал Стив.

Щеки Билли вспыхнули. Он отвел глаза в сторону и сделал затяжку. 

— Только попробуй назвать меня так перед кем-то.

— Но тебе... нравится?

— Скажем так, это не отстой.

— Детка, — забормотал Стив, покрывая плечи Билли ласковыми поцелуями. — Детка... Детка...

 

Утром им не нужно было никуда спешить. Они лениво валялись в кровати, смотрели телевизор, занимались любовью. Потом сходили в магазин в полумиле отсюда, затарились фастфудом, вернулись, приняли душ и, снова натянув шмотки, отправились гулять по полю, раскинувшемуся за мотелем. 

Стив бомбардировал Билли вопросами. Его мама ведь умерла, верно? Какой она была? Каким в детстве был сам Билли? Когда он понял, что ему нравятся только парни? Где он научился так круто играть в баскетбол?

Они шли вдоль реки, на берегу которой расположились несколько фабрик, и вид у нее был скорее промышленный, чем живописный. В воде плавал мусор, но воздух был прохладный и свежий, а трава мягкой. Стив плюхнулся на землю, и Билли уселся рядом.

— Можем вернуться завтра утром, — сказал он. — Выдвинемся пораньше, если хочешь.

— Да пофиг, — отмахнулся Стив. — Подумаешь, пропустим пару уроков.

— А твои родители кирпичей не отложат? 

— Еще как! — согласился Стив. — А потом...

— Потом... Черт, понятия не имею.

— Думаю, нас до самой смерти посадят под домашний арест.

— Я нашел твой лак от Фарры Фоссет, — сказал Билли. 

— Вот черт.

Билли расхохотался. Стив застонал, и Билли повалил его на траву, поцеловал, а потом пристроил голову у него на груди. Он еще долго хохотал и никак не мог остановиться, пока Стив в отместку не дернул его за волосы. Но смех еще долго эхом прокатывался среди пустынных полей.

 

**Хокинс**

 

— Я делаю все, что в моих силах, миссис Харрингтон, — Хоппер провел по лицу ладонью и ткнул пальцем в кружку с кофе в руках Пауэлла, который проходил мимо.

— Что это значит? — спросил тот.

— Это значит, что я тоже хочу кофе, гений, — проворчал Хоппер, отодвинув трубку в сторону. — Миссис Харрингтон... Да, я думаю, они, скорее всего, вместе.

Миссис Харрингтон переживала, что ее сын Стив уже два дня не появлялся дома.

Она упомянула что-то насчет сатанинского гей-культа.

— Природа их отношений? — пробормотал Хоппер. — Даже не знаю. Думаю, у них... Ну... Не то чтобы это в моей компетенции. Нет, учитывая обстоятельства, я сомневаюсь, что это похоже на дело Уилла Байерса... Ну, как я уже сказал, Нил Харгроув уехал из города. Уверен на все сто. Может быть, потому что я лично сказал ему, что если он останется, я ему глаз на жопу натяну. Ну... В тот момент, это казалось вполне разумным... Да, конечно, я буду держать вас в курсе. Спасибо. Я скоро свяжусь с вами. 

Хоппер повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.

Про то, как он дал Харгроуву по морде за то, как тот отзывался о своем сыне, он не стал упоминать.

— Природа чьих отношений? — Каллахан подал голос из своего угла.

— Стива Харрингтона и Билли Харгроува.

— В каком смысле?

— Мать Харрингтона считает, что они геи, — буркнул Хоппер, натягивая куртку. 

— Шутишь! Ха. У меня кузен гей.

— У всех есть кузен-гей, — сказал Хоппер, взял в руки шляпу и картонный стакан с кофе, который протянул ему Пауэлл. К моменту, когда он вышел за дверь, стакан уже опустел.

 

Это был не просто пропавший подросток, это был Стив Харрингтон. Хоппер знал его не особенно близко, но паренёк слишком часто заслонял собой детей от смерти, и Хоппер относился к нему с симпатией. Кроме того, в деле оказался замешан Билли Харгроув. Харгроув был ходячей проблемой и почти неизбежной катастрофой. Хоппер не сомневался, что все кончится арестом, едва тому стукнет восемнадцать. Если не раньше. Он подозревал, что отец поколачивает парнишку, но насчет остального он даже не догадывался. Ему начинало казаться, что слух о том, что Билли Харгроув и Стив Харрингтон влюбились друг в друга и вместе сбежали из города, не такая уж и дикость.

— Почему этот город никак не даст мне вздохнуть спокойно, — пробормотал Хоппер. Взвизгнули шины, и внедорожник выехал с парковки.

Найти пропавших мальчишек Хоппер собирался скорее рано, чем поздно. Он даже не особо волновался на этот счет. То, что он собирался сделать, не входило в его обычный список поисковых мероприятий, но когда дело казалось шайки подростков, в которую несомненно входил Стив, у него даже не возникал вопрос, а стоит ли делать ради них исключение из правил.

Все уже ждали его у Байерсов. Джойс протянула ему чашку с кофе, и Хоппер кивнул ей в знак приветствия. Дети толпились в гостиной, Нэнси и Джонатан зависали на кухне.

— Ладно, чем черт не шутит. Давайте попробуем, — сказал Хоппер.

Дети собрались вокруг него. Кажется они не совсем понимали, рада Макс, что ее сводный брат пропал, или нет.

— Я совсем не волнуюсь, — сказал Дастин, поправляя бейсболку. — Со Стивом все будет в порядке.

— Это с Билли-то? — съязвил Майк.

— Я же вам говорила, — вмешалась Макс. — Они подружились.

— Чушь собачья, — возразил Дастин.

Одиннадцать сидела на кофейном столике.

— Фото? — попросила она.

Макс кивнула и протянула ей прошлогоднюю фотографию Билли. Одиннадцать стала разглядывать фото. 

— Малыш, — сказал Хоппер, — ты знаешь, я не стал бы просить тебя об этом ради кого попало, но...

— Это же Стив! — воскликнул Дастин, выдав себя с головой. Он тоже беспокоился.

— И мой брат, — добавила Макс. Ее голос звучал напряженно. Все удивленно посмотрели на нее. Макс скрестила руки на груди. — Просто найди их.

Одиннадцать улыбнулась Макс, словно пыталась подбодрить ее, и, прежде чем завязать глаза, еще несколько секунд пристально изучала фотографию.

 

Она нашла их.

Посреди темноты стояла большая кровать. Простыни были смяты, одеяло отброшено в сторону. У изголовья, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Стив Харрингтон. Рядом с ним лежал другой парень, тот самый, про которого все говорили, что он избил Стива. Он пристроил голову у Стива на груди, и тот гладил его по волосам. Они были в одних трусах и грязных футболках. Напротив кровати стоял включенный телевизор, но они не обращали на него внимание. Стив мурлыкал песенку себе под нос и смотрел на Билли, а тот отводил глаза. Лицо у него было серьезное и нежное. Билли держал Стива за руку. Не похоже, чтобы они собирались куда-то ехать.

Задержавшись еще на минуту, Одиннадцать немного понаблюдала за ними. Было в этих двоих что-то ужасно нежное. 

Она смотрела, как Стив целует Билли в макушку и говорит: «Билли... Я тоже тебя люблю».

Одиннадцать улыбнулась, а затем вернулась обратно.

 

Все смотрели на нее.

— Ну? — поторопил ее Хоппер.

— Они в порядке.

Все выдохнули с облегчением.

— Ты знаешь, где они? — спросил Хоппер.

— Да, — сказала Одиннадцать.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Хоппер. — Отлично. И где же? 

Одиннадцать улыбнулась и сказала:

— Нет.

Все недоверчиво переглянулись.

— В каком смысле? — спросил Хоппер. — Ты знаешь, но не скажешь?..

— Да.

— Одиннадцать, — сказала Джойс, сделав шаг вперед. — Родители Стива ужасно волнуются.

— Стив в безопасности, — сказала Одиннадцать.

— Билли с ним, верно? — спросила Макс.

— Да.

— Малыш, — сказал Хоппер своим фирменным тоном «сначала овощи, потом Эгго», — ты должна сказать нам, где они.

— Нет.

— Оди!

— Они вместе, — сказала Оди. — Они вместе и в безопасности. Им... нужно побыть вдвоем. Они как... как...

— Одиннадцать... — сказала Макс.

— Они как мы с Майком. Влюблены.

— Господи.

Все уставились на нее, разинув рот.

— Что? — не поняла Нэнси.

— Погоди... — пробормотал Дастин. 

— Да ладно, — возразил Лукас.

— Исключено! — возмутился Майк.

— А! — сказал Уилл с пониманием.

— Теперь все ясно, — хмыкнул Джонатан. Нэнси шлепнула его по руке, и он добавил: — Я серьезно.

Оди выглядела смущенной.

— Что-то не так? 

— Ничего, — решительно сказала Джойс. — Все так.

— Да все не так, все! — возразил Дастин. — Билли однажды уже надрал ему задницу.

— Ну, не он один, — пробормотал Джонатан, и Нэнси шлепнула его еще раз.

— Он изменился, — сказала Макс, сжав губы в тонкую линию. — Поверьте мне, уж я-то знаю.

— Замолчите все, черт побери, — устало произнес Хоппер. — Мне наплевать, встречаются они или еще что. Мы знаем, что они в безопасности. Отлично. Но мне надо что-то сообщить Харрингтонам и Сьюзан Харгроув.

— Просто передайте им, что Стив позвонил мне, — предложила Нэнси, пожимая плечами. — Сказал, что он с Билли, с ними все в порядке, но не сказал где находится. Когда вернутся, тогда вернутся.

— Отлично! — Он перевел взгляд на Оди. — Это не может затянуться надолго. Если они вскоре не объявятся... 

— Окей, — кивнула Оди.

Посовещавшись, Нэнси и Джойс отправились звонить миссис Харрингтон и мачехе Билли. Мальчишки все еще пытались осознать свалившееся на них открытие, и Макс вдруг обнаружила, что защищает Билли от нападок. 

Хоппер похлопал Одиннадцать по плечу.

— Ты не упрощаешь мне жизнь, ты в курсе?

Она подняла на него глаза кивнула, погруженная в свои мысли.

— Но это же хорошо. Стив и Билли?

— Кхм, — Хоппер почесал в затылке. — Ну, допустим.

— У каждого должен быть свой Майк, — сказала Оди, и ее взгляд не оставлял простора для возражений.

Хоппер потрепал ее по волосам и с нежностью покачал головой.

— Хороший взгляд на вещи, малыш.


End file.
